Dragon Ball: Darkness Rising
Dragon Ball: Darkness Rising is a Dragon Ball fanfiction, written by me, Al129023. Setting - 522 years after DBGT, Age 1312 on Earth Chapter 1 - The Introductions 522 years after the end of DBGT, the people of Earth live on in peace. No evil has attacked Earth since GT, when Omega Shenron was defeated. Now we will tell the story of Gonai, the great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of Goku, the legendary hero that defeated Frieza, Buu, and many other universe threatening foes.Gonai is 1/1024 Saiyan. It was early in the morning, when the sun was just coming up. Gonai walked down the dirt path to his house in the woods. He couldn't wait to ask his mother if he could go visit his friend Buha. He approached the home he shared with his mother Shola, his brother Braggon and his sister Huli. "Hi mom, I'm home from school!" Shola walked into the foyer and hugged Gonai. "Hello, honey, did you have a good day?" "Yeah, we took a test on chemistry today. Good thing I don't have to go to school tommorow because it's my birthday," he replied. The day after the present day is Gonai's 14th birthday. "Hey mom, can I go visit Buha? I know I just saw him at school, but I want to go and hang out with him. Is that okay?" "Of course it's okay honey. just be back by 8:00!" "Ok, thanks mom!" Gonai replied. He ran out the door, jumped into the sky, and took flight. Gonai soared above trees and cities as he worked his way over to Buha's place. Buha had been his best friend since Gonai was only five years old. "Alright, time to do some training!" Gonai said out loud. He planned to become very strong like his father so that one day he could become the world champion of martial arts. Buha also wanted to achieve this goal, so they've been training to be the very best for six years, ever since Gonai's father died. Gonai looked below, and spotted Buha's small green house. He flew down and landed in front of the door. Gonai stepped forward and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, it opened to reveal Buha standing in the hallway. "Come on in, my parents aren't home." Gonai nodded and entered Buha's house. On the outside it looked small, but on the inside there was a lot of space. Gonai followed Buha to his training room, where they face each other, exercise, or just try out new techniques. "So, what should we do today, Buha?" asked Gonai. "Eh, I guess we should just fight." "Sounds good to me. It's been awhile since I was here. I'm looking forward to see how strong you've gotten." Gonai ran to the right of the room and then faced towards Buha. He warmed up by doing a couplke jumping jacks and then got in position. "Alright," said Buha. "3..2...1, Go!" Gonai sprang forward and tried to hit Buha, but he dodged and countered Gonai in the stomach. Gonai jumped back and then ran back towards Buha. He threw another punch, this time hitting him. After that, he repeatedly punched Buha in the stomach until Buha rolled away. "Wow, you're better then I remembered. But I'm just warming up!" Buha went behind Gonai and jabbed him in the back. Then he put his two arms up and gave Gonai a Full Nelson. "Do you give up, Gonai? There is no way you can break a full nelson." "Never!" he screamed. Gonai powered up, causing Buha to fall backwards. He grabbed Buha's leg, twisted around multiple times in a circle and then threw Buha into the wall. Then he raced forward and gave him a strong kick to the face. "I give up!" he said. Gonai powered down and smiled. "I guess I win again, Buha!" Buha got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I guess I still need more work if I want to beat you. The tournament is next week and I really want to win." "Well, remember Buha, your dad in entering the tournament too. He is really strong so it'll be hard to beat him," excalimed Gonai. Buha wiped his mouth and then picked up a 5000 lbs dumbell. "We better get to work then!" After a couple of hours, the two finished their training and Gonai decided to leave. He took flight and set course for his house. As he soared above the ground, he noticed a faint red light in the distance and wondered what it was. Gonai changed direction and headed straight for the light. After flying for a bit, it got brighter and brighter and eventually he arrived at the scene. He saw a massive hole the size of East City with the red light glowing in the middle. "What the?" Gonai landed in front of the light and reached his hand out to touch it. When he did, he went flying backwards. Gonai got up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "Whats going on here?" Gonai didn't know what to do, so he headed back towards Buhas house. The way there he wondered what the hell something like that could have been. He arrived and knocked on his door, only to see it open a couple seconds later. "Gonai? Why are you back so soon?" "I saw something about 5 miles to the northeast of here. It was a strange glowing red light and I have no clue what it could be." "What? Are you sure?" Just as the two were finished talking, Buhas father, Buha (because Gonais friend is Buha Jr.) and his mother, Ireli pulled up in a car. "Gonai, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Sir, I spotted a strange crater in the middle of nowhere with a light in the middle. When I touched it, I was sent flying backwards," he explained. Buha looked at Ireli. "Honey, you wait here. I'm going with the boys to check it out." "Okay, but be safe!" Buha looked back at his son and Gonai. "Well what are you waiting for, lets go! "Right!" The three took flight and soared off into the distance, hoping to find out what the strange thing was. Chapter 2 - The Evil Awakens The three heroes are on their way to the strange light. Little do they know, they are walking into a trap. the events about to take place will change not only the Earth, but the entire universe forever. Buha, Buha Jr., and Gonai eventually reached the light. They landed in front of it and pondered what it could be. "What do you propose we do, son?" asked Buha. "I have no clue. we don't know if it's just a really weird natural phenomenon or something else." Buha raised his hand and formed a green ki blast. "Well whatever it is, I'll blow it up. He looked at Gonai and Buha. "Better stand back. Buha fired the blast at the ball and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, the ball was still there, but it was flashing this time. "Whatever you did dad, it dosen't look good,"said Buha. All of the sudden, the ground started shaking and the red ball got bigger and bigger, making strange sounds. "RUN!" yelled Buha. The three took flight and flew away from the crater. They looked back, only to see the red ball slowly getting bigger. The ground around it started to crack open, making thin crevices in the ground. The ball kept getting bigger and bigger, each second flashing more and more and eventually unleashing a powerful explosion. "Brace yourselves!" Gonai covered his face and looked away from the explosion. It was very loud and almost deafened Gonai completely. The shockwave sent all three of them to fly backwards, falling to the ground.The heat of the explosion caused their skin and clothes to burn. After a minute, the explosion stopped, with the three on the ground. Gonai picked his head up and wiped the ashes from his face and clothes. He tried to stand, but he fell back down onto the ground. Gonai coughed and then looked at the smoke. It looked like someone had just blew a powerful nuclear explosion. Gonai rolled onto his back and tried to recover. He looked around, searching for his friend, but couldn;t find him. "Buha! Buha!" he called. There was no answer. Gonai tried to get up again, this time with success. Gonai walked toward the remaining smoke and tried to see through it into the center. Gonai stood there for three minutes and eventually the smoke cleared. He gasped as he saw an enormous crater, at least ten times bigger than the previous one. In the center, there was no longer a red light. Instead, Gonai noticed three shadowy figures. He could only make one of them out, but the rest he couldn't see. This one was very tall, with an orange body and orange wings. His face was ugly, with two massive fangs and small red eyes. His head had two red horns hanging down from the sides. It also had a very long tail, almost as the same size as the creature. Gonai stared at the creature and couln't believe his eyes. The three seemed to be discussing something, but he didn't know what. Instead of continuing to watch, Gonai turned around to search for Buha and his dad. Eventually, Gonai spotted Buha Sr, laying besides a big rock. he ran forard and kneeled in front of him, "Buha, are you okay?" Buha opened his eyes and looked around at the debris, "Where is my son? Where is he?" "I haven't found him yet, but we can keep looking." Buha stood up. "Well, we better start looking. By, the way, do you have any idea what happened over here?" Gonai shook his head. "Nope, not a single clue. But I did see something strange in the crater. Buha looked at Gonai. "What are you talking about?" "There were three tall creatures standing in the center. I think we should ignore it for now,"Gonai said. "Well what if they're a threat?" "It dosen't matter. we need to find your son,"Gonai pointed out. The two split up, Gonai going to the right, and Buha going to the left. Gonai made sure to look all around each piece of rock and every destroyed tree. Gonai didn't want to give up searching for his lost best friend. Gonai decided to take a break, and went back to the crater to check on the strange beasts. From this side of the crater, he could see another one of the creatures. This one had purple skin, with three golden horns on it's head. There were two tentacles hanging down from it's back, and it had a red cape. Gonai continued to stare, until he realized what he was supposed to do. before he could turn around, the monster looked directly at him. Gonai fell backwards in suprise and realized there was no time to lose. He got on his feet, ready to run, but when he turned around, the beast was standing in front of him. "Greetings, my name is Fulyup. Tell me, is this planet Earth?" Gonai didn't respond, he just stood there. "I'll ask you one more time before I completely obliterate you!" This time Gonai responded. "Yes, yes this is Earth." Fulyup smiled. "Well, you foolish humans have helped us with our plan. If you hadn't attacked our portal,it would've taken months for us to open it! By then, the bastards in the Otherworld would've been alerted, then they would've sent someone to take care of us. Master Hiydes will be pleased to hear that our mission was successful." At that moment, Gonai spotted Buha out of the corner of his eye and though that it was a relief he was alive. Then he noticed that he was racing towards Fulyup. "Leave my friend alone!" Buha jumped and then delivered a kick to the side of Fulyup's face. However, Fulyup didn't budge at all. Instead, he grabbed Buha's leg and threw him backwards into a boulder. Buha's body lay on the ground, severly injured. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Fulyup slowly walked toward him and raised his hand. Inside Fulyup's palm, a red ki ball formed. Fulyup, threw it at Buha, bursting through his chest. Category:Fan Fiction